Laman ng Puso
by WhenAnxietyKicksIn
Summary: My first HaruMichi fic in Filipino language. Please be kind in reviewing. I hope you enjoy.


**Ang mga sumusunod ay pawang likha lamang ng aking imahinasyon. ****Alinmang pagkakahalintulad sa totoong tao, lugar o pangyayari ay hindi sinasadya. ****Hindi ko rin pag mamay-ari ang Sailormoon at sina HaruMichi. Nanghihiram lamang po.**

Sa pagkakataong ito nais kong gamitin ang wikang aking kinagisnan. Alam ko na marami ang hindi sanay sa ganitong pamamaraan ng pagsulat. Ngunit umaasa ako na pagkatapos ninyong mabasa ito e sana ay tumatak sa inyong isip ang kagandahan ng ating wikang pambansa. Naway maging instrumento ito upang marami ang sumunod upang ang parte ng ating mundong ito ay mas lalong yumabong.

Sana po ay maibigan ninyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Laman ng Puso<strong>

* * *

><p>Kung sa isang araw ay may dalawampu't apat na oras at sa isang oras ay may animnapung minuto, ano daw ang meron sa puso ng isang Haruka Tenoh? Ito ang nabanggit ng isang estranghero sa akin habang ako'y umiinom ng mag-isa sa isang kainan malapit sa unibersidad ni Michiru. Marahil ako nga'y naiinip ng talaga pagkat kaniyang tanong ay aking pinagtuunan ng pansin at pinag-isipang mabuti.<p>

"Michiru." Yun lang ang naisip at nasambit ko.

Ang nagtanong ay lumisan sa aking harapan ng may ngiti sa kaniyang labi. Marahil ay nasagot ko ng tama ang kaniyang katanungan. Pero kung ako nga'y magpapakatotoo sa akin sarili, ang aking naging sagot ay pawang katotohanan lamang.

Michiru Kaioh.

Hindi ko maatim na isipin ang panahon na wala pa siya sa aking tabi. Ang mga pagkakataon na ako'y nagtatamasa ng samu't saring papuri at tagumpay ngunit walang mahalagang tao upang ito'y ibahagi ay tunay na mapait. Kay pait ng mga araw na ako'y nag-iisa at tila baga'y isang nabubuhay na patay sa mundong ang mga mata'y nakatuon sa aking bawat hakbang.

Tunay na pag-ibig at pagsinta aking nakilala mula nang akin siyang makita.

Ang aming pagkikita ay hindi sadya. Ako'y naatasang pumalit sa isang artistang nagkaron ng malubhang sakit upang magbigay suporta sa isang kilalang kawanggawa. Siya naman ay isang magaling at kilalang musikera gamit ang instrumentong byolin. Sa totoo lang ay hindi ko gusto ang klasikong tugtugin o anumang musika ng kahit anong kategorya, subalit ng marinig ko ang kaniyang pagtugtog ako'y kaagad na halina. Kumbaga sa isang bubuyog, ako'y naakit ng tunay sa halimuyak ng kaniyang musika.

Ang kaniyang kamangha-manghang talento ang dala sa aking mga paa upang siya'y makita. Hindi ko pa naramdaman ang ganitong katinding pagnanais na makita ang isang tao. Para bang ako'y nasa isang karera at hinding-hindi ako makapapayag na matalo at makuha ng iba ang aking premyo.

Premyong masilayan siya.

At ako'y di nabigo nang lumapat ang aking berdeng mga mata sa isang nilalang na pakiwari ko'y anghel padala ng Maykapal. Hindi ako makapagsalita sa pagkamangha. Aking isip nawaglit, puso'y tumalon sa saya, mga paa ay nagkaron ng sariling buhay at naglakad palapit sa kaniya.

Sa kaniya ko natagpuan ang ligaya.

Kaniyang musika ay natapos na ngunit ako'y nanatiling nasa ilalim ng mahiwagang mahika. Isip ko'y naglaro ng paraan upang mapalapit sa anghel na nais kong angkinin. Sa pagkakataong iyon, kahit na ito'y isang malaking kasalanan ay wala na akong pakialam pagkat ang puso ko'y nabihag ng dilag na ngalan ay Michiru.

Di naglaon at kami ay nagkakilala. Kaniyang pagkatao ay kasing ganda ng kaniyang mukha. Asal niya'y walang bahid ng dumi. Ito ang naging dahilan kung bakit ako nag-alala na baka ang pagsama niya sa akin ay magpahid ng dungis sa kaniyang malinis na katauhan. Katauhang hindi ko na kailangang pag-aralan upang mahalin.

Sa kasawiang palad ang pakiwari ko'y naging tama. Ang mga tao ay naghinala sa paglalapit naming dalawa. Magkaibang mundo daw kami at bakit kami ay laging magkasama.

"Magkaibigan po kaming dalawa," ang wika ni Michiru.

Kaibigan.

Hanggang kaibigan nga lang ba ang nais ko?

Oo na hindi. Ang bulong ng isip ko.

Hindi ko alam kung anong gayuma ang kaniyang pinainom sa akin at ako'y naging baliw para sa kaniya. Sumusunod at nagpupunta kung saan man siya naroroon. Panay sulyap at ngiti kapag nariyan siya.

Gayuma? Hind maaari. Sapagkat wala siyang ginawang kakaiba upang ako'y maakit sa kaniya. Puso't isipan kusang sumuko sa presensya niyang nakakapanibago.

Bago.

Ako'y nagbago mula ng siya'y makilala. Mundo ko'y nagkakulay at lumiwanag ng di sinasadya. Ang buhay ko na malapit ng madisgrasya sa kalungkutan ay nabuhay at nagkaron ng panibagong saysay.

Siya na nga.

Tunay na siya ang tinitibok ng aking puso at nais ko na siya'y maging akin. Ngunit ang pagiging makasarili ko ay magdudulot ng kasawian sa kaniyang buhay. Naisip ko ang mga mapanghusgang tao na paniguradong babato ng mga nakakapanakit na salita upang sirain ang hilig niya. At ito'y siguradong mag-aalis sa kaniyang matatamis na ngiti.

Pero kung mananatili akong kaibigan lamang niya, siya'y di mag-iisa at matutulungan ko siya sa lahat ng pagkakataon. Ngunit makikita ko rin siyang masaya sa piling ng iba.

Iba.

Di ko makakayanan na makita siya na kayakap ang iba. Sagot na oo ay naging hindi sa sandaling natuklasan ko na hindi ko maatim na siya'y di maging akin lamang. Kaya ako'y naglakas loob na sumugal, puso'y inilahad upang kaniyang panghawakan. Laking gulat ko ng kaniya itong tinanggap ng may luha sa kaniyang mga mata.

"Michiru, mahal na mahal kita." Ang paulit-ulit kong winika habang siya'y hagkan ko ng mahigpit. Ako'y umiyak na rin sa saya. Daig pa ng anumang tagumpay sa karera ang kaniyang pagtanggap sa aking pagmamahal. Tumingala ako sa langit upang magpasalamat muli para sa anghel na pinadala na ngayon ay alam ko na talagang para sa akin.

Mula noon ay hindi ko na siya pinakawalan pa. Sino nga bang hangal ang magkakamaling pakawalan ang biyayang katulad niya?

Inaamin ko, ako'y naging tanga at alipin ng maling pag-ibig noon. Ngunit ngayon, ako'y isang daang porsyentong sigurado na si Michiru na nga ang kapareha ng aking puso, kadugtong ng aking mga buto, at tadhana ng aking buong pagkatao.

At walang tukso o bisyo sa mundo ang makakasira nito.

"Ano ang ngini-ngiti mo diyan?" Ang aking anghel ay dumating na. Kaniyang labi ay mariing dumampi sa aking pisngi habang kaniyang byolin ay marahan niyang nilapag sa mesa.

"Wala. Naisip ko lamang kung gaano kita kamahal."

Asul na mga mata'y ngumiti sa aking nasambit habang ang puso ko'y nabighani na namang muli.

Hinawakan ko ang malalambot niyang mga kamay at saka tinanong, "Michiru, alam mo ba na ikaw ang pinakamamahal ko?"

Ngiti ng kaniyang mata ay lumalim bago niya sinabing, "Oo Haruka, alam ko. Kahit hindi mo sabihin ay ramdam ko ang iyong pagmamahal. Araw-araw, oras-oras, minu-minuto, pati na rin ang bawat patak ng segundo...labis kong nadarama ang iyong pag-ibig."

At bago ko pa man isangguni ang katanungang nagdudulot ng nginig sa aking puso ay kaniya na agad itong sinagot. "Oo, Haruka. Ikaw lang ang laman ng puso ko."

...

..

.

* * *

><p>Ako'y baguhan sa paglikha ng mga istorya kaya anumang reaksyon o suwestiyon ay malugod kong tinatanggap. Maraming salamat po sa pagbasa. Huwag niyo rin pong kalimutang basahin at bigyan ng puna ang ibang literaturang aking ginawa sa wikang Ingles. Maligayang pasko at manigong bagong taon na rin po sa inyong lahat.<p>

Pahabol na sulat:

Kanina ko lang naalala na bukas nga pala ay araw ni Gat. Jose Rizal. Isang mambabasa ang nagbanggit ng ngalan niya sa isang literaturang aking ginawa kanina. Malaking karangalan na ako'y maikumpara sa isang bayani tulad niya, ngunit alam ko na ako'y wala pa sa kalingkingan ng kaniyang kahusayan. Subalit ako'y nagpapasalamat pa rin. Sana nga'y maging kasing husay ako niya sa darating na panahon.

Mabuhay ang ating pambansang bayani!

Hanggang sa muli!


End file.
